Running Away
by QuEeNoFwHiNiNg
Summary: i will ever update this again
1. supersonic fly

**Hey guys!!! This is my first fanfic EVER so, PLEASE be nice!!!**

**Disclaimer: I DONOT own the MR series, but I wish I do!!!(tear) **

**Claimer: I DO own this story underneath this though!!!YEA!!!**

**HEY!!! Hope you like it!!!)**

**Fang's POV:**

We were waiting on Max to come back from one of her "Super-Man" rides. She said that she needed some time for herself after all that happened when we were at Itex.When I looked up I saw a figure coming towards us, it was Max. "OK guys, I've been doing some thinking about where we need to go next, Max said "Oh CRAP!!!" I saw Max looking behind me, when I turned around I saw about four erasers coming towards us, leaded by the 'famous' ARI. GOD I hate him.

When he finally landed all of us were all ready for them."U and A, guys!!" Max ordered.

"Why HELLO Fangy!!! So nice to see you again!" He said.

**Max's POV:**

I had gone for one of my super-sonic flies to clear my head.

_Oh voice???_

_Yes?_

_Do you have any ideas where we're supposed to go next?_

But it didn't answer. That voice can REALLY get on my nerves!!

_Where do you WANT to go, Max?_

WOW! It actually answered me!

_I think we should go to Canada._

_Fine, like I said, go where ever you want to go._

When I figured out what to do next I flew back to the park I left them at. I left Fang in charge, so who knows what they're doing.

When I got back I was just about to tell them where we were heading, but got interrupted when I saw Ari and three other erasers after him coming towards us.

Three against four, that'll be SO easy!

Am I a psychic or what, we creamed them!

YOU LIKEY-LIKE? REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!!!PLEASE?!?!

**JP.book.reader **

Copyright 2007, Lauren Billet


	2. Pit Stop!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own this story. James Patterson does…blahblah-blah…**

**Claimer: I DO own anything new that I put on here.**

**ENJOY!!**

**Max's POV:**

SO when I told them where we were going next we started flying. After about an our of flying we had to take a pit stop, because SOME ONE forgot to go BEFORE we left!!!(Nudge)

When every one emptied their tank we started again.

Right when we started I heard a VERY loud scream. I turned around to see………………………………………………………………….

**(A/N: SORRY IT'S SO SHORT!!! BUT---YOU LIKEY-OR DON'T LIKEY? PWEEASE SAY LIKEY!!!)**

**J.P.book.reader )**

_Copyright 2007 Lauren Billet_


	3. Rat

**Disclaimer: I DO not own mainly ALL of what is under here…but what ever I put UNDER here, that is NEW---I own!!!**

**Claimer: AGAIN!!!--- WHAT EVER I put under here that is new--- I own!!! YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Hee-hee!!! )**

**New chapter-Hope you like it!!! **

**Max's POV:**

I turned around to see Angel turning on the t.v. to a horror movie---SAW. I immediately ran over to the t.v. and changed the channel to nickelodeon.

"Thank you, Max!" Angel said, taking a sigh of relief.

I grinned, then jumped on the bed next to Angel. "So do you want me to get a shower first, or do you?" I asked her.

"Why don't you get a shower first? I'll just sit here and watch full house." She said, putting a cute little six-year-old smile on.

"Okay, but don't answer the door for anybody, but the flock, OKAY?" I asked."Yeah, Max." After she finished I went over to her side of the bed, and gave her a kiss on the fore head, then went to the bath room, grabbing my change of clothes on the way. When I got out of the shower I changed in to my one pair of pajamas, and went back in to the bed room. I got my brush out of my bag and started to brush the knots out of my hair. I looked over on the bed and saw Angel lying down, with her eyes closed, obviously she was asleep. I went over and picked her up, and put her under the blankets. Then got our stuff off of the bed and put it on the floor, then lied down on the bed and slowly fell asleep. The next morning we woke up, and headed down to the front desk, and turned the keys in, and walked out.

I started walking towards a dark alley, with the flock following me, which was between a gas station and an ice cream parlor. When I saw that it was out of sight from the road I flew up, with the flock still following me. We started flying north.Then I just randomly thought if the stupid voice in my head had a name. SO I asked,

_Voice, do you have a name?_

_Yes, I do._

_Well… can you tell me? _I thought, figuring that it wasn't going to answer me.

_My name is, Jacob._

_Jacob? Wow, I didn't think that you would have such a-NORMAL name!_

I swear, I think if my voi- Jacob had eyes, he rolled them.

REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!

Copyright 2007 Lauren Billet


	4. the dream

**Disclaimer: I don't know why I even write the disclaimer& claimer thing, I mean every body knows that the only person that owns- and SHOULD own maximum ride is the GREAT, WONDERFUL, the one and only: JAMES PATTERSON!!! Every body bow down and kiss his feet! **

**Okay, moving on. Since it's the weekend if I feel like it I will write a lot of chapters, IF I FEEL LIKE IT!!!**

**Anyway, hope you like this chapter!**

**Fang's POV:**

We started flying north and I looked over at Max. She was looking strait ahead, eyes focusing on nothing, which obviously meant that she was talking to the voice. So I flew over to her and waved my hand in front of hr face. She then looked at me and I said," Is the voice giving you trouble?"

"No, but it just told me it's name." She replied."Well, what's it's name?" I asked.

"His name is Jacob," she said. So, Jacob is a normal name.

We kept flying for about two hours, but we had to stop because it was getting too late. We were in South Dakota, and we stayed in a cave close to the Missouri River.

**Max's POV:**

We were flying for about two hours, but it was getting late, so I decided for us to stay in a cave in South Dakota, close to the Missouri river. When we got there we decided to go down to the river and bathe. So Angel would go first, then Nudge, then Gazzy, then Iggy, then fang, then alas, me. The river was freezing, so when I got back I was shivering.

"So do you want the first watch, or do you want me to take it?" I asked him. When I looked over at him he was already asleep, so I guess that that meant I'm taking the first watch.

After a couple of hours I started to get sleepy, so I woke Fang up and quickly fell asleep.

_Dream:_

_The flock had been taken by Ari, and taken to the school._

_I woke up, and I saw that no one was in the cave with me, and I looked over to where Iggy and Gazzy were laying and I saw a note._

_I went over to it, and picked it up and read it. It was true, Ari had come with twenty erasers, and they took all of the flock, not to the school, but to Québec. That was where we were heading anyway, but I can't believe that I had let this happen! First it was my baby, Angel, now the WHOLE flock? This time they had gone too far! _

_End dream_

I woke up sweating like I had just come out of a sauna. The flock was standing over me, concerned. Total came over and licked my face. "Are you okay, Max?" Nudge asked.

"Yeah, let's go." I said wiping sweat off of my forehead.

**(A/N: You likey, like? Or hatey,hate? Okay that was just stupid- REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!)**

Copyright 2007 Lauren Billet


	5. An unexpected guest and a knife

**HI!!!! Cayla helped me on this chapter… THANX, Cayla!!! **

**Max's POV:**

But before we could leave Ari jumped right in front of my face, put his arm around the front of my neck, put my back to his chest, and in his hand was a knife. A very sharp knife.

Fang ran up to me, but," Stay back, Fangy-poo, or I really will stick this in her throat, and leave it there." Ari snarled.

**(A/N: sound familiar, Cayla?)**

Fang gave Ari a nasty look. I couldn't help, but smile.

**Fang's POV:**

"Stay back, Fangy-poo, or I really will stick this in her throat, and leave it there," Ari snarled. I gave him the nastiest look that I could make. Max smiled.

_Angel?_ I asked.

_Yeah, Fang?_ She said.

_I know Max doesn't like you using mind control, but I don't think that she'll mind right now._ I replied.

_Okay, what do you want me to do?_ She answered.

_Here, I want you to…_

**Ari's POV:**

Fang started to walk toward me and Max, I was about to cut her throat, but right when I was about to my hand was pulled away, what was happening? Then suddenly my hand threw the knife down, too far away for me to reach. Then I knew, that stupid Angel girl had done this.

"I. am. not. Stupid!" Angel yelled, then ran over and kicked me over and over on my shins.

Then she made me run in to the Missouri river, swim to the bottom, stay there for 30 seconds, then swim back up, and fly away to Wisconsin, but thankfully she couldn't control my mind from that far away.

**Angel's POV:**

Finally Ari had left us alone, for now anyway. After he left we started flying NW, Max had said that we were going to Quebec. But I could feel her thinking that we shouldn't. But still, we kept flying.

**(A/N: you likey-like?? REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!)**

Copyright 2007 Lauren Billet


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**AUTHORS NOTE!!!!:**

**OMW!!!(Monika—Remember??) I have NOOOO Idea what to write for the next chappy!!!! ******

**So PLEASE Give me ideas!! PM me, or review, and throw out some ideas! ******

**And for all of those Australian people, or WHOEVER out there who has the book:**

**I ENVY YOU!!! Even it's in the 10 commandments NOT to envy!! I can't even wait FOUR days until the book comes out, so PLEASE don't rub it in my face!! **

**And silverember282 HOW WAS YOUR SURGERY?? What all did you say?? And sorry for who ever thought that this was a chappy!! ******** lolz…**

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!!**


End file.
